Systems for mounting electronics modules for industrial automation and other applications are well-known and in widespread use. In one typical known example, a DIN rail is secured to a mounting structure, and the electronics modules are secured to the DIN rail, either directly or through a mounting base that is, itself, first secured to the DIN rail. Typically, the modules are mechanically interconnected in series to form a system. The modules are also typically electrically connected to the adjacent upstream and/or downstream module through a backplane connector system that establishes a backplane circuit for electronic data and electrical power. The backplane circuit can be established through the module bases and/or through the modules that are connected to the module bases.
While known DIN rail mounting systems are generally acceptable, a need has been identified for a new and improved electronics module mounting system that overcomes certain known disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, certain known systems require a user to install the electronics module in its operative position by manually positioning the module in space with six degrees of freedom being present along three perpendicular X, Y, Z axes (left/right along the X axis, up/down along the Y axis, forward (in)/back (out) along the Z axis) and also to orient the module manually in space with the correct pitch, yaw, and roll. Certain known systems provide a guide structure for guiding each modules into its proper installed operative position, but these guide structures have been found to be suboptimal in that they are difficult to use in certain confined spaces or other situations, and the guide structures or parts of the module (such as a backplane connector) can be easily damaged during the module installation process if the electronics module is misaligned in any way.
Additionally, modern electronics modules for industrial automation or other applications are required to implement high-frequency and complex data communications protocols for transmitting data along the backplane created when the modules are physically and electrically interconnected. These high-speed complex backplane circuits require that the backplane connectors of the electronics modules be complex with multiple pins, contacts, and other structures that must be precisely aligned and mated to prevent interference and other communications errors. These connectors are complex and are susceptible to damage during module installation if the module being installed is not properly aligned during the installation process.
Also, the electronics modules are often subjected to harsh conditions including vibrations and other physical forces that tend to move the module relative to its mounting base, relative to the DIN rail, and relative to adjacent modules. These module movements can disrupt the backplane communications circuit due to relative movement between mated connector portions of adjacent modules. These movements can also cause a module to become at least partially dislodged from its installed operative position, especially for larger, heavy modules where the module mounting system is inadequate to operative secure the module in its operative position.
Another drawback with known module mounting systems is that the end-user sometimes must perform multiple steps to secure the module in its operative position and/or to establish a reliable ground connection between the module and the DIN rail or other mounting structure. It is desirable to reduce the number of steps required for module installation (and removal) and for establishing a proper electrical ground path.
Also, it is desirable to provide a mounting system that facilitates installation of accessories adjacent to the installed module(s). Many known systems fail to provide a convenient and effective accessory mounting location for known accessories such as additional system ground connectors, cable shield ground connectors, jumper connectors, cable holders, and the like.
For the above reasons and others, a need has been identified for a new and improved electronics module mounting system that overcomes the above disadvantages and drawbacks of known systems while providing better overall results.